Vinnie
Ambrogio Vincent "Vinnie" is a bounty hunter and the primary protagonist of the Sift Heads series. Vincent's surname is currently unknown. Background Early Life Ambrogio Vincent "Vinnie" was born in 1974 as an only child in Florence, into a family as simple as the next. In 1976, his father Wito was killed by an Unnamed Gray Mafia Boss in a gunfight between two rival mafia clans in Italy: the Red Mafia and the Gray Mafia, when he was two years old. Wanting to forget this tragic incident his mother decided to leave Europe and move to America to start a new life, in that same year he committed his first murder when he shot his cat who had "killed" Vincent's teddy bear Mobo. In 1980, he suffocated his younger brother with a toy car as payback for playing with his GT 500 toy car. Seven years later, he murdered his math teacher so he didn't have to go to school. As a kid, Vincent decorated his room with hardcore pornography, a real AK47 and a Japanese katana sword which states "blossom stem, if found please return to Kiro or else!". (The following information is incorrect, when Vinnie was a child, Kiro wasn't born yet.) In 1993, he had a run-in with law enforcement while under the influence; in the end, he killed two cops. He got his first taste of money by conning the cons themselves in the streets of Chicago. What was a simple hobby to him quickly turned into a profession, and Vincent later gave himself the nickname Vinnie. He would spread very fast among locals as being the best bounty hunter in the area and soon the best in the world. Obviously, such notoriety would bring him many contracts, lots of money and women, but also his share of enemies. Although, this did not intimidate the killer, who eliminated all who dared to oppose him. When suddenly, among all this violence, a woman entered his life. Vinnie was surprised that she could withstand such blood baths, but behold she could not withstand his charm. And since this day Shorty has rolled by his side, and not just in the bedroom. A contract hit that turned sour forced Vinnie to meet one of his biggest adversaries: Kiro, an ex-member of the Yakuza, thirsty for vengeance (see: Sift Renegade 1, Sift Heads 5 and Sift Renegade 2). Following several heated battles Vinnie proposed an alternative to this quarrel and let Kiro join his team. Trivia *Vinnie likes rock music, cars & weapons. *Vinnie has been fascinated by the Mustang Shelby GT500 Eleanor for a very long time. *Before Sift Heads World: Act 1, Vinnie's favorite gun was a Beretta 92 FS. Now, it seems to have changed to a Desert Eagle. *Vinnie's first ever kill was his cat, who's name is still unconfirmed. *At the Main Menu screen of Sift Heads 2, Vinnie seems to be exiting a BMW instead of a Shelby GT500. *His eyes are never shown throughout the entire series. Relationships with other Protagonists 'Kiro' When Vinnie was ordered by Yumma to kill Kienji (Kiro's Brother) for rebelling against older members of the Yakuza, Kiro was trying to kill him after killing several members of the Triads but Vinnie defeated him. He spared him and told him not to kill someone who is paid but one who is paying. Later when Kiro confronted some Triads, Vinnie shot its leader then Kiro kills the rest. Kiro later joins Vinnie's team. *Vinnie is also annoyed by Kiro for making fun at him for living in the past, when Kiro started to ask about his age, Vinnie decided to tell Kiro throw himself out of the car, Soon Kiro stopped annoying Vinnie about living in the past. *Vinnie also stopped Kiro for trying to kill police officers due to his fuel of his rage. when Kiro was arrested, Vinnie rescued him to help him kill Alonzo and Yumma. *During Sift Heads: Street Wars, Vinnie started to tease Kiro for guarding the safehouse. Kiro just explained that if he left his safehouse unprotected it might be blown again. 'Shorty' Vinnie met Shorty at a beach and both fell in love with each other. He always loves how Shorty is a shooting pro and always know what to do for fun. On Sift Heads 4, when he got bored since there would be fewer crimes in Chicago, Shorty decided that Vinnie should go on vacation. He also got help from Shorty since he could not sift heads alone. Vinnie also cares a lot for Shorty since he had to rescue her from Kiro and gave her a rest when she was shot during Sift Heads World Act 7. Appearances" Characters killed by Vinnie Gallery Siftheads2.gif Vinnie smoking.jpg Vr1.jpg Vinnie.jpg Vinnie Artwork.jpg|Vinnie Dark Shot Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Playable Characters